Trauer
by Knuddelgirl
Summary: Hermine macht sich so ihre gedanken!


Warum? Warum bin ich so alleine? Gibt es keine Freude für mich? Ich wälzte mich in meinem Bett. Schon wieder eine Nacht, in der ich nicht schlafen kann. Schon wieder eine Nacht, in der mich die Fragen einholen, die ich tagsüber verdränge.

Ich beschließe aufzustehen. Es bringt sowieso nichts noch länger im Bett zu bleiben, schlafen kann ich gewiss nicht. Langsam schleiche ich mich in den Gemeinschaftsraum, niemand ist da. Wer sollte auch? Es ist drei Uhr morgens, um diese Uhrzeit ist sonst niemand wach, nur ich!

Ich entzünde das Feuer, blicke in die Flammen. Es hat etwas Beruhigendes und doch meine Gedanken schweifen ab, selten kann ich so zur Ruhe kommen wie jetzt. Meine Gedanken wandern zum Jungenschlafsaal. Dort liegen Harry und Ron bestimmt seelenruhig und tief schlummernd in ihren Betten. Der Gedanke schmerzt. Auch sie verstehen mich nicht, nicht mal ansatzweise. Sie sehen wie ich mich täglich immer mehr in meine Bücher zurück ziehe und doch respektieren sie es; sie lassen mich machen, sie haben akzeptiert, das ich mich ihnen entziehe. Ron, ja Ron hat die Hoffnung auf ein vernünftiges Gespräch schon lange aufgegeben. Mir tat das anfangs weh, er ließ mich einfach in Ruhe, beachtete mich kaum. Harry war anders, er versuchte immer wieder an mich heran zu kommen, doch immer nur oberflächlich, nie wagte er sich nach mehr zu fragen.

Ich weiß es nicht, aber vielleicht hätte ich es ihm verraten, wenn er mich danach gefragt hätte. Wenn er gefragt hätte, warum ich so oft in Gedanken war, ihn anschaute und morgens mit verquollenen Augen aufstand. Doch er fragte nie danach und so erzählte ich es ihm nie. Doch in der letzten Wochen hatte ich auch ihn vergrault.

Ich war sauer eine "Annehmbar" in Verwandlung, was war da bloß in mich gefahren? Die beiden sahen mich nach der Stunde fragend an. Ich schluckte, jetzt machte sich meine Stimmung schon im meinen Noten bemerkbar. Und doch das Einige das Harry einfiel zu fragen war nur "Hermine? Was war das denn? Du und eine Annehmbar? Sonst bist du doch auch nicht so schlecht" Ich war wütend, machte er sich wirklich nur Sorgen um meine Noten? Nur darüber das ich in der Schule schlechter wurde? Ich wurde zornig und patzig. Schließlich drehte ich mich nur um und rannte. Ron ließ mich wie immer gewähren, doch Harry wollte mir nach, Ron hielt ihn zurück, lass sie nur, sie kommt schon wieder runter!

Wie froh wäre ich gewesen wenn mich Harry gefunden hätte, weinend in der Mädchentoilette. Wie froh wäre ich gewesen wenn er mich in den Arm genommen und mich getröstet hätte, doch er kam nicht. Nach eine Stunde hatte ich mich beruhigt und schlich mich schweigend in den Mädchenschlafsaal. Gott sei Dank hatte ich noch von meinen Tränken und so konnte ich schließlich für eine Nacht schnell einschlafen und ohne Träume ruhen.

Diese Nacht war viel zu schnell vorüber gegangen und mein Flaschenvorrat schnell aufgebraucht. So sitze ich nun immer noch am Kamin. Ich starre in die Flammen und frage mich warum ich ausgerechnet bei Harry so überreagiere. Tief im Inneren weiß ich es. Ich wünsche mir, dass er mich verstehen würde, dass er mich tröstet und dass er mich zumindest ein kleines Stück so lieben würde, wie ich ihn liebe.

Ja ich liebe ihn und ich hoffe, dass er mich auch liebt. Doch das ist ein Traum, ein Traum der sich nie erfüllen wird.

Tränen steigen mir in die Augen, ich weiß, es wird nie so sein wie ich es zu hoffen wage.

Und doch, darf ich nicht auch einmal träumen? Mich in eine Hoffnung zurückziehen, die nie in Erfüllung gehen wird? Nein von Hermine Granger wird erwartet, dass sie stark ist, alles weiß und nie "schwache" Gefühle zeigt. Erneut steigen mir die Tränen hoch, ich beginne zu schluchzen. Nein ich kann das nicht, nicht wenn ich alleine bin. Wie oft weine ich mich in den Schlaf, wie oft brauche ich eine breite Schulter, die nicht da ist. Immer muss ich die Starke sein, immer nur ich. Doch es ist einfach zuviel, ich bin am Ende. Meine Kräfte reichen nicht mehr um das Schluchzen zu unterdrücken. Mit einem Kissen im Arm breche ich zusammen und liege weinend am Boden.

"Hermine?" Ich schrecke auf. Diese Stimme kenne ich, aber wer sollte jetzt noch, hier herunter kommen? Ich blicke mich scheu um. Ich sehe eine schüchterne Gestalt an den Treppen zum Jungenschlafsaal stehen. Vorsichtig macht sie einige Schritte nach vorne. Ich sehe ein Paar smaragdgrüne Augen aufblitzen. Nein nicht er, bitte alles, nur das nicht. Er soll mich nicht so sehen. Doch er hat mich schon gesehen, er kommt langsam auf mich zu, geht in die Hocke und breitet seine Arme aus. Ich lasse mich in sie hineinfallen. Es tut gut, ich muss nicht mehr stark sein, muss nicht mehr so tun als ob, Ich kann Ich sein. Das Schluchzen wird wieder stärker. Er hält mich fest, bietet mir Sicherheit. Wie lange habe ich mich nach diesem Augenblick gesehnt? Langsam kommt meine Atmung zur Ruhe, er nimmt mein Kinn und drückt es sanft hoch. Vorsichtig schaue ihm in die glänzenden Augen, wie lange mag er wohl schon da gestanden haben? Was denkt er jetzt von mir? Er blickt mir tief in die Augen, beginnt mit den Daumen meine Tränen abzuwischen, zieht meine Lippen mit seinen Fingern nach. Langsam bewegt sich sein Mund an mein rotglühendes Ohr. " Hermine, weißt du das du viel zu schön bist, um zu weinen?" Wieder kullern mir die Tränen über die Wange, doch dieses mal nicht aus Trauer. Er sieht mir ins Gesicht, und beginnt die Tränen wegzuküssen. Ich ziehe ihn fester in meine Arme und kuschle mich dicht an ihn. Eine nie gekannte Ruhe überkommt mich und ich bin sicher, dass diese Nacht ewig dauern wird.


End file.
